Shows on The Kasama Network
The Kasama Network's foreign lauguage programming draws high numbers via top-rated American TV series such as Glee, 24, The X-Files, American Idol, Survivor: Caramoan, The Big Bang Theory,'' Two and a Half Men'', NCIS, Community, The Vampire Diaries, New Girl and The Walking Dead, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, the hit telenovelas such as Marimar and Rosalinda, the hit asianovelas like Honey Watch Out! and Dream High, the anime series like Dragon Ball Z and K-ON!, and sports such as the ABL (ASEAN Basketball League) games. A viewership by confirms the sequestered TV station that RPN-9 ranks the number 3 in viewership for the upscale audience of ABC market and mass-based CDE market, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA, along with number 3 slot of IBC-13, TV5 and Studio 23. The Kasama Network’s exclusive broadcast sponsorship of the ABL (ASEAN Basketball League) games also serves to increase the channel’s ratings. As part of RPN’s increased coverage strategy, 100-kilowatt transmitters were installed in 11 cities: TV-9 Mega Manila, TV-12 Baguio, TV-10 Iriga, TV-4 Iloilo, TV-8 Bacolod, TV-9 Cebu, TV-8 Dumaguete, TV-5 Zamboanga, TV-5 Cagayan De Oro, TV-9 Davao and TV-6 General Santos. The international channels RPN USA, a Filipino-language channel, offers a variety of programming including lifestyle and leisure shows, cuisine and travel as well as well-loved classic comedies, dramas and soap operas. Get your share of the best of what the islands can offer with RPN USA. Be up to date with all that’s hip, new and hot with its lifestyle and leisure programs, while savoring the country’s delectable cuisine, unique and fabulous destinations and music videos from the hottest artists of the past and present. Come home to the very best in Philippine television with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. Our Radyo Ronda are the AM radio stations DZKB-AM 1422 kHz Manila, DZBS-AM 1368 kHz Baguio, DZRL-AM 639 kHz Batac, DZTG-AM 621 kHz Tuguegarao, DZKI-AM 1332 kHz Iriga, DYKW-AM 936 kHz Binalbagan, DYKB-AM 1404 kHz Bacolod, DYKC-AM 675 kHz Cebu, DYBI-AM 1458 kHz Dumaguete, DXXX-AM 1008 kHz Zamboanga, DXKD-AM 1053 kHz Dipolog, DXKP-AM 1377 kHz Pagadian, DXKO-AM 1368 kHz Cagayan De Oro, DXKT-AM 1071 kHz Davao, DXDX-AM 693 kHz General Santos and DXKS-AM 1080 kHz Surigao. Variety shows ''Superstar :From the one and only superstar Nora Aunor with German Moreno holds the distinction as the longest running musical variety show on Philippine television, The Kasama Network prides itself in having, for its Sunday primetime variety show host, Philippine showbiz’s biggest musical multi-awarded singer-actress and recording artist, the Asia's multi-awarded pop superstar. A superstar entertainment with the one and only Pop Superstar in our own musical production numbers cater to the audiences will perform with the songs as the singer. :She recorded some of the most of the songs in OPM history along with guests that range in performers for a night of music will showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances. Angeline Quinto, the singing at the grand champion of the reality singing search Star Power on ABS-CBN. :Superstar holds the record as the longest-running musical variety show on Philippine primetime TV reigned supreme on the Sunday primetime slot of RPN. :The first-ever musical variety show on Philippine television, top multi-media princess Angeline Quinto treats you to an evening of her very own Sunday night live solo musical variety show with a musical performers singing their songs showcasing her singing prowess Quinto's singing and dancing capabilities boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show with other guest singers and entertainers in the concert on TV for the stage allowing to explore their range while performing the current and golden hits. :The show starts with an opening song and dance number by Quinto for a different songs. It also airs different segments like Go Angeline, Angeline Loves You, Swag, comedy skits Gang Superstar and Smash Superstar. On her final song, Quinto frequently states her message for the viewers and sings her statement song with Angeline Quinto's singing, dancing and hosting. :The singer will be joined in by co-hosts Rafael Rossel, musical director Jonathan Manalo, choreographer Georcelle Dapat-Sy, and director Erick Salud in Superstar. The musical variety show will also feature Streetboys as dance performers and a special guest co-host every week. Chibugan Na! :Chibugan Na! is a daily serving of the lunchtime funfare flavores with pure entertainment. :Each day dizzles with exciting portions cooked up by the talented of Randy Santiago, Hajji Alejandro, Michelle Aldana and Chiqui Pineda together with today's hottest celebrities and stars. '''Main hosts' :Randy Santiago :Marjoe Barretto :Hajji Alejandro :Chiqui Pineda Co-hosts :Bing Loyzaga :Marissa Sanchez :Gary Lim :Bayani Agbayani :Nina Jose :JM De Guzman :Charee Pineda :Manoeuvres Director :Victor de Guzman ''Music Campus :Created by the network's president and CEO Robert Rivera,, Tonyboy Cojuangco, wished to create a variety show. Rivera was given the task of creating such a show, and observing the popular culture and everyday lives in the Philippines made its premiere, and instantly gained huge popularity. :The show is hsted bya tandem teen star Jerome Ponce and Janell Salvador included singing, dancing, short dramas and variety show games that interacted with the audiences. Game shows Spin-A-Win :Gives away loads of prizes and provides non-stop entertainment to Filipino contestants and the audience. :The top-rating game show is hosted by the comedian Dennis Padilla will win at P1 million peso cash prize. The Million Peso Money Drop :The local version of the worldwide top-rating primetime game show franchise ''The Million Peso Money Drop, which has aired in over 40 countries from to acquire the franchise of the show from Endemol International, with in the world contestants the full P1 million prize at the beginning of the show :The show is hosted by Mr. Fu requires two related contestants to work together to retain as much money as they can as the game progresses. Pairs will be out to prove that two heads are better than one as they attempt to conquer the game. :Interested pairs to bring the following: Two valid IDs, one 2x2 photograph of the participant/s, birth certificate and medical certificate. The new game show dares to ask the Million Peso questions, daring Filipinos to test their knowledge and skill to bring home the full amount of the grand prize. :The Million Peso Money Drop ranks number 1 in the television ratings, besting even top-rating programs like Glee and American Idol; here in the Philippines. ''Kwarta o Kahon :Non-stop surprizes and loads of prizes. Exciting games and performances for the show of all from the usual routines of a Sunday musical variety show. :Kwarta o Kahon is a top-rating and multi-awarded variety-game show with the popular games that everybody will surely enjoy. The program winning the famous celebrities joining contest with host are Arnell Ignacio, G. Toengi, GIo Alvarez, Wowie de Guzman, Marissa Sanchez and Regine Tolentino bond the entire family, the show offers a tasty buffet of exciting games and generous cash prizes, topped with guest performances from your favorite Kasama stars on RPN. Aside from the fun and games, viewers should also tune in for the live musical performances from celebrity guests. '''Main hosts' :Arnell Ignacio :G. Toengi :GIo Alvarez :Wowie de Guzman :Marissa Sanchez :Regine Tolentino Reality shows ''Philippines' Next Top Model :Based on Tyra Bank’s very successful America’s Next Top Model, the top-rating show that captured the American audiences and fashion aficionados around the globe, Philippines’ Next Top Model is a joint venture of Solar Entertainment and RPN. More than 3,000 aspirants nationwide who auditioned, you’ll meet tonight the 14 candidates who’ll be in the running to become the Philippines’ next top model witness the challenges face from hectic chores to rigorous modeling trainings packed in an hour from actual footages shot 24/7. Solar Entertainment has acquired the rights to produce a local version of the show and it is putting it up on RPN-9, thus making it the first Solar-produced reality TV show and the first on Philippine TV of this format for the local version of the Next Top Model franchise will lure audiences and advertisers, despite the stiff ratings war among the local television networks in other television stations have well-established programming in a huge success. A reality modeling competition under franchise from CBS seeks to discover a top model out of 14 participants gleaned from more than 3,000 girls who auditioned, can be most revealing, as Ruffa and judge Wilma Doesnt. :The country’s first of such kind reality show is hosted by acclaimed TV personality and beauty queen Ms. Ruffa Gutierez joined by runway experts and fasion specialists like supermodel Wilma Doesnt and Joey Mead, fashion show director Robbie Carmona, Preview magazine’s editor-in-chief Pauline Sauco-Juan and creative director Vince Uy, the photographer Xander Angeles, the stage and TV director Fritz Ynfante, the beauty expert Olen Lim, L’Oreal’s Jigs Mayuga, and the fashion designer Rajo Laurel, who will lend expertise to the aspiring models and judge their performances. :The grand winner and the other 13 finalists will also be given the opportunity to be managed by Solar Entertainment Corp. after the competition to continue their modeling ambition. :Included in this long list of prizes for the winner and the rest of the 13 finalists is a talent management contract with Solar Entertainment and RPN. BOSES: Tinig P-Noy Riding this wave, the sequestered TV and radio statrion RPN-9 has acquire the franchise of ''BOSES: Tinig P-Noy. The network, which has primarily been showing foreign canned programs such as the US award-winning hit series Glee, 24, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Survivor: Caramoan, New Girl, The Walking Dead, Two and a Haf Men, NCIS, Community, WWE Bottom Line, WWE SmackDown!, American Idol, reality show become a global television phenomenon and The Vampire Diaries since it started rules on primetimes, has in recent reorganization in late 2013 to expand its programming and audience reach with the best primetime shows. Together with the creation of local productions such as Roderick en Nova, Superstar, The Million Peso Money Drop, Spin-A-Win, Champoy, Philippines' Next Top Model, Chibugan Na!, Pinapangako Mo, Muling Pagmamahal, Kwarta o Kahon, Nora, Sana Kahit Minsan, a hit telenovelas are Frijolito and Rosalinda surged to the top of the ratings, a hit Koreanovelas are Can You Hear My Heart and Dream High as well as several popular Asian programs and the hit animes are Dragon Ball Z and K-ON! along with the rights of Miss Universe beauty pageant, the Oscar awards, musical and concert specials and boxing matches, and acquisition of the legal rights to air ASEAN Basketball League (ABL) games, RPN has banked on BOSES to gain a stronger audience hold the singing competition program trend on Philippine television for a viewership ratings, RPN-9 for midde-class and upper-class with upscale market of A-B-C classes and ranks the number 3 position among TV networks generating the advertising more revenues and income. RPN-9 by Wilson Tieng of Solar Entertainment and participate in network war, as the consumer network in privatization of the government PCGG, was acculturated by Shine International through its huge popular reality-singing program format BOSES: Tinig P-Noy. With its credible track record of success, BOSES proved to be a business investment for The Kasama Network who is turning to the international program format trade for alternative programming offer its local market rise to become the No.3 station RPN with its new program for the slogan and advertising campaign Kasama Mo, an alternative to the crappy programming of ABS-CBN and GMA. There are big names of more artists to be taken they will feature more local shows that will begin to air. About the show :As for the marketing strategies employees by RPN-9 remains a certified number 3, the group needed to find out just how marketable the show for the network and were the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestants, the network will hopes to discover and develop its own pool of talents around the globe is the joint venture of RPN-9, Shine International and Solar Entertainment. The local and foreign franchise of BOSES: Tinig P-Noy, is open to the autidions with the regional and worldwide. :Rivera added the FIlipinos are talented in singing that BOSES is a capella in the reality singing competition. A cappella is singing without any instrumental accompaniment. From RPN-9's nationwide search comes the freshest faces and the most talented bunch of singing superstars to hit the TV. :This way, Rivera believes that the sinegrs can be heard using their natural and powerful voics. Rivera said the competition focuses on a cappella for duet and trio to produce a harmonic melody with choreography because there would be no harmony to be created in solo a cappella. The unique singing contest differs from other singing contests since it will be performed “acapella” in a form of a duet and in trio. As much as P1 million worth of prizes, and a contract to RPN-9 will be given during the grand finals, which will be held in Manila on March 2014. Announcement of the rules and audition will be on RPN. BOSES is a reality contest where coming of the field of singing does not use any instruments like guitar, piano or organ because only voice only investment to achieve the dream desired to distinguish their talents with acapella considered the first kind of search around the country. :Separates this from other singing competitions, Rivera explained is all contestants can from a duet and trio with other contestants regardless of group they came in with open to school and university with 15-25 years old and above can sing, dance and act to showcase talents from the 12 regions of the country dedicated to all a capella duos and trios competing in weekly, monthly and quarterly rounds. A representative from our partner, Center for Pop Music Philippines, acts as judge during the weekly eliminations, as well as the monthly show. :He also discloses that the competition is open even to persons with disabilities where some contestants. Rivera further divulged that RPN-9 officials personally visit different provinces in the country to discover talented singers. “The contest is open to all ages, and we encourage those persons with disability (PWDs) who have the talent to join the contest,” he said. “This is also strengthening our radio stations in the 12 regions of the country, and this contest gives a once in a lifetime shot of fame and fortune for the grand winner,” he explained. :Rivera proudly announced that superstar Nora Aunor is a product of RPN-9's Tawag ng Tanghalan radio variety show. The Kasama Network organizers for coming to the province to discover new singing talents. The regional search aims to discover, harness and develop the singing prowess of potential talents coming from the 12 regions of the country where the 12 AM radio stations of RPN-9 are strategically located aims to harness and develop young artists nationwide showcasing their singing prowess of Solar provides programs to RPN. Goal of the contest in discovering singer acapella field except the extension of the image and tourism of the area, the first singing competition in a capella launched in the Philippines and home grown talents in the chance to shine through a recording contract with Universal Records that the semi-final winners for duet and trio categories will compete from among the winners of the 12 RPN branches stations nationwide for the grand finale and will have the chance to win a grand prize of P1 million pesos and other fabulous prizes. :According to Rivera, BOSES is a national reality singing contest for young and talented artists and which would be involved staged by the 12 RPN radio stations nationwide Radyo Ronda from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Solar account manager for entertainment Beth F. Ortiz said the company is confident that the BOSES: Tinig P-Noy reality search will lure audiences and advertisers, despite the stiff ratings war among local television networks. "We know other television stations have well-established programming open for all ages in a form of duet and trio in a capella to showcase talents from the different places in the province. :Eileen Papin and Anthony Castelo are the host of the reality talent search show where the singing realitry contest is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above. Winners for the weekly, monthly and quarterly finals will quality for the grand finals in Manila became a hit for the station, in viewers and advertisers for the phenomenal nationwide hit reality talent search contest. :The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso cash prize with a talent management contract with RPN and a music recording contract of Polyeast-Universal Records. Main hosts :Eileen Papin :Anthony Castelo Judges :German Moreno :John Nite :Aileen Papin Drama series ''Nora :The one and only superstar in the country and queen of Philippine drama exhibits Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III in one of the country's longest running made-for-TV movie serials. :Nora featuring the love-team Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III in powerful romantic portrayals of the stuggles, pains and triumphs of men and women in different. Sana Kahit Minsan :The first-ever Filipino mini-series in a story of the wife. :Starring the actress Helen Gamboa as Winnie Henam and the actor Albert Martinez as Jonathan Marco, directed by the award-winning director Joel Lamangan. Pinapangako Mo :Pinapangako Mo is a drama anthology than Maalaala Mo Kaya and Magpakailanman. Journey to the Filipino viewers' treasured stories. Each story is based on true-to-life eperiences sent through letters in the story. :The birth of the first time in Philippine television althrough letter-based stories in the technical excellence, fresh approach and treatment to the formulas and motivation to give the audience a drama anthology. :Boast of training and honing the potentials of our respected filmaers with the directors and witnessed the metamorphosis of writers able to work with the finest actors and actresses. :Hosted by award-winning dramatic actress herself Coney Reyes. Soap operas Muling Pagmamahal :The quality soap operas on primetime with a teleserye Muling Pagmamahal is the story of their family and friend whose with the world of home with the veteran actors. :The father of the man Marlo (Dante Rivero) enjoys a family surving the romance. Dina (Agot Isidro), a mother of a friend in the beautiful moms for true identity, directed by Joel Torre. :Starring Dante Rivero and Agot Isidro along with Sylvia Sanchez, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Lito Pimentel as the supporting cast will challenge the competitors of the soap operas and fantasy series. '''Main cast' :Dante Rivero as Marlo Nepumuceno :Agot Isidro as Dina Buenavista Supporting cast :Sylvia Sanchez as Pedre Monsond :Tart Carlos as Mulon Demosyo :Vivieka Ravanes as Volenti Bento :Lito Pimentel as Mataro Hermoso Comedies ''Roderick en Nova :The original longest-running and top-rating sitcom top-billed by the comedians Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa in the cast of the situation comedy sitcom along with Christian Vasquez, Carmi Martin, Mara Lopez, Neri Naig, Kit Thompson, Janella Salvador and John Manalo. :The story of the families of Roderick Montano (Roderick Paulante), the man dad of the family and Nova Soriano (Nova Villa), a mother of life on the world, directed by Al Quinn. '''Main cast' :Roderick Paulante as Roderick Montano :Nova Villa as Nova Soriano Supporting cast :Christian Vasquez as Tonio Agbalano :Mara Lopez as Mara Mina :Carmi Martin as Martelo Yaman :Neri Naig as Juliet Reynes :Kit Thompson as Tony Alberto :Janella Salvador as Carmella Park :John Manalo as Jonan Escudero ''Champoy :The top-rating sketch comedy gag show on Philippine television will combined RPN talents and stars. :Spoofed anything in vogue at the sketches, spoofs, segments, gags and musical performances. '''Cast' :Brod Pete :Niña Jose :Aiko Melendez :Charee Pineda :Jason Francisco :Wowie de Guzman :JM De Guzman :Betong :Randolf Stamatelakey :Kylie Padilla :Steven Silva :Kim Gantioqui ''Mister Kemis Bayani :The family sitcom starring the comedian Bayani Agbayani, one of the funniest and bankable comedians today as the lead star role of the real-life situation of family men plays the main character Mr. Kemis Bayani. :Included in the cast is coemdian Gary Lim as Tiniboy, a self-proclaimed business tycoon and Gordon's best friend. Toniboy is the CEO of a company that sells ice cream and ice candies. Completing the zany gang are James Blanco as Jordan Malicsi, son of a politician as well as an avid and doting suitor of Honeydew. The mother of Cherie Gil as Cherie Bayani, Miggui Moreno as Miguel Zumaram, Izza Ignacio as Anna Hermandez and Luiz Gonzales as Luizo Agonzo. :Directed by Epi Quizon they would fare against the top-rating programs of ABS-CBN and GMA-7. '''Cast' :Bayani Agbayani as Mr. Kemis Bayani :Cherie Gil as Cherie Bayani :Miggui Moreno as Miguel Zubaram :Gary Lim as Gary Timbalang :James Blanco as Jaime Bonifacio :Izza Ignacio as Anna Hermandez :Luis Gonzales as Luizo Agonzo Magazine / Talk shows ''Oh Yes!, It's Johnny! :A dash of glitz, glamour and spicy gossip make up the recipe for the sizzling Oh Yes!, It's Johnny! :Johnny Litton, whips up interesting encounters with top showbiz and political personalities while partner Maurice Arcache shares many hilarious do's and don'ts in his own portion called Arcachat. Showbiz Ka! :A showbiz talk show hosted by Pat-P Daza, the eldest daughter of editor-journalist Julie Yap-Daza and co-host Nestor Torre as showbiz presscon on-air the latest and sizzling news and happening showbiz. :The 45-minute live program will tackle the meatiest and freshest local celebrity news and rumors. There will also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her. News and Public Affairs Arangkada Balita :Arangkada Balita anchored by formidable female broadcast journalist and news anchor Angelieue Lazo, the network's primetime long-running national news program on Philippine television wherein commentaties and the news reportage. Known for his feisty and fearless commentaries on radio and television, Lazo has made her mark in the industry as she produced some of the biggest stories of the nation. NewsWatch :In-depth, fast-paced, straight-forward, unbiased and trusted for years NewsWatch is one of the country's pioneer most-watched news program on Philippine TV started with the first TV news paper program in the country since started airing in 1969. :Anchored by the veteran broadcaster and news anchorman Kiko Pangilinan, the longest-running national newscast on Philippine television will reportage of the news..Pangilinan is the veteran news anchor in the industry as he produced some of the biggest stories of the country. :It features a complete of the day's headlines as well as crime news, business news, global news, sports news, weather forecast and showbiz news. Madam Ratsa Live :Madam Ratsa de Guzman together with his guest discuss the hottest issues and celebrities in talk show. :Setting the program apart from all other public affairs program isits use of the Satellite News Gathering (SNG) system which allows on-screen interviews with guest in the country. Justice Man :The district brand of the crime investigative show hosted by Bebbot Bello. :A long-standing and current issues for the justice, lawyer and legal in law Tell the People :Multi-awarded broadcast journalist and news head Marigold Haber-Dunca through all the osbtacles to expose the bare facts of burning issues in the public affairs show. :She tackles different sides of the issues, backed by firsthand information from the newsmakers themselves. Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo :The investigative and public service program on Philippine television is hosted by the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ramon Tulfo heads up the action-packed of the show. Youth Programs Penpen de Sarapen :The educational children show for kids hosted by Connie Angeles, Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Andrea Brillantes, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado basically an entertainment, game and story-telling show for children with the kid favorites based on the outdoor game that a Filipino kids played. Others Daza's Kitchen :Philippines' first family of culinary art Nora Daza share a continuing tradition with their viewers. :Daza's Kitchen is a cooking show in the preparation of the recipes and the cook with the celebrity guest. Movies The Kasama Network RPN offers a unique cinematic experience as it presents an array of high-acclaimed and awared-winning Hollywood blockbuster international movies. RPN's line-up of Hollywood movie program include ''Sine Nueve every weekdays, Kiddie Playhouse every Saturdays, Star Louge on Sunday and Sunday's Big Event on Sundays.